Boys before Flowers! Versi SasuNaru
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: F4? Tau dong! Mereka itu empat orang pemuda tampan yang menjadi pangeran terkenal di KHSI. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kehendak para penguasa sekolah kecuali jika ingin diberi kartu merah. Gank itu diketuai Sasuke loh. Eh, tapi kenapa ada si pirang yang berani melawan saat Deidara, sepupunya hampir dibully? Apa yg akan dilakukan F4 pada Naruto?/ Itu sujudku untukmu, Uchiha! BL
1. Prolog

Boys Before Flower Versi SasuNaru

Well… Nay mendadak pengen nulis padahal kemarin udah niat hiatus. Gara-gara lagi bete.

Kali ini… Nay terinspirasi dari drama korea favorite Nay. Tapi bukan berarti jiplak loh. Ini Nay cuma ngambil inti ceritanya di awal doang kok. Hehehe

Judul ma inti ceritanya doang yang sama, tapi jangan kaget kalo alurnya itu beda jauh dari drama aslinya.

Summary : F4? Tahu dong! Mereka adalah empat orang pemuda tampan yang menjadi pangeran terkenal di KHSI. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kehendak para penguasa sekolah kecuali jika ingin diberi kartu merah. Gank itu diketuai Sasuke loh. Eh, tapi kenapa ada si pirang yang berani melawan saat Deidara, sepupunya dibully? Apa yang akan dilakukan F4 pada Naruto? YAOI.

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto sensei have Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran otak bebal Nay. Nyontek drama korea dikit sih. hehehe**

**Rating**

**T (Nay turun rating. Hehe)**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Slight**

**SasoDei, GaaNaru, ShukaGaa**

**F4 : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori**

**Warning**

**OOC, YAOI, miss typos, sedikit lime mungkin?**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter 1

Hhh… seorang pemuda pirang bermata sapphire hanya menghela napas saat melihat salah satu temannya lagi-lagi menjadi korban bully. Dikejar-kejar banyak siswa dan siswi dari lapangan basket KHSI menuju gerbang sekolah berusaha melarikan diri.

Mata sapphire itu mengawasi dari jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai empat, menatap orang yang jadi sasaran bully dengan sorot iba. Ia ingin membantunya, tapi tidak mau terkena imbasnya. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya di sekolah yang kali ini tidak akan berulah.

Apalagi saat mengingat kakaknya, yang tahun ajaran ini akan ikut pindah ke sekolahnya. Kakaknya itu sudah seperti stalker yang mengetahui setiap gerak-geriknya, mengawasi dan memperingatkan si pirang kalau sudah menunjukkan tindak-tanduknya.

"Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan lagi, Naru. Kaa-san mohon," pinta ibunya lirih saat tahun ajaran kemarin ia lagi-lagi dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Orangtuanya terpaksa mengajak pindah dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Namikaze yang sempat dicoreng tingkah putra bungsu mereka.

Naruto sebenarnya bukan pemuda bandel. Ia selalu menjadi pelajar yang baik di sekolah-sekolah lamanya. Walau pun kemampuan otaknya bisa dibilang pas-pasan, tapi karena sikap ramahnya ia disukai banyak orang dan tidak pernah terlibat masalah.

Hanya satu sifatnya saja yang membuat ia sudah dua kali dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Naruto tidak pernah tinggal diam kalau melihat ada salah satu temannya dibully. Padahal di setiap sekolah pembully-an itu pasti ada. Terutama jika ia selalu masuk ke sekolah kawasan bangsawan elite yang merasa angkuh karena apa yang mereka punya? Menindas para kaum tidak punya yang mengandalkan sekolah dari beasiswa.

Naruto selalu membela teman-temannya yang lemah, dan guru yang tidak mau tahu atau bisa dibilang menutup mata karena malas berurusan dengan para keluarga bangsawan pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan meminta Naruto secara baik-baik keluar dari sekolah.

Yah! Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa dibilang berasal dari kaum tidak berada. Ayahnya Namikaze Minato, adalah seorang direktur perusahaan travelling yang bisa dikatakan sukses. Hanya saja tentu karena ia selalu sekolah di kawasan elite, masih jauh lebih banyak lagi anak dari pengusaha yang jauh lebih kaya dari keluarganya bersekolah di sana. Hal itulah yang membuat guru pun lebih memilih mengeluarkan Naruto daripada melawan para murid yang orantuanya menjadi investor terbesar di sekolah-sekolahnya.

Kali ini… Naruto sudah bertekad untuk tidak membuat ulah. Dalam satu tahun terakhir ia sudah dua kali dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan saat ini, ia baru duduk di bangku tingkat XI. Berubah menjadi sosok pendiam yang lebih sering mengasingkan dirinya. Muak pada para anak pengusaha kaya yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Konoha High School International. Itulah tempat kini Naruto bersekolah. Sekolah terelite dan termewah di Jepang yang begitu diimpikan banyak orang agar bisa menempuh pendidikkan di sana. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah itu, mereka yang ada di sana adalah sekumpulan orang kaya yang berprestasi dan ternyata Naruto bisa masuk dua kategori tersebut.

Naruto yang memang kurang ahli dalam pelajaran akademik justru memiliki keterampilan di non-akademik seperti olahraga. Membuatnya cukup diminati banyak murid karena sikapnya yang ramah walau tak terkesan berlebihan.

"Naruto! ayo kita ke cafetaria!" ajak seorang pemuda lainnya dengan suara cempreng. Membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh. Tersenyum tipis saat tahu orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah sang sepupu, Namikaze Deidara. Deidara juga lah yang mengusulkan pada Minato dan Kushina agar Naruto masuk saja ke sekolahnya. Karena dengan itu, Deidara bisa terus mengawasinya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berdiri dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya. Melangkah gontai menghampiri Deidara yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan dan menunggunya di lubang pintu kelas.

Lalu mereka berdua beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai karena ini memang sudah masuk jam istirahat. Menuju cafetaria sekolah yang jauh lebih tepat jika dianggap restoran mewah. Interiornya sudah seperti restoran di hotel bintang lima dengan menu makanan yang tidak kalah mewahnya, tentunya harganya pun sebanding dengan kualitas dan rasanya.

"Sudah dua bulan kau di KHSI, dan aku senang karena kau tidak membuat ulah." Deidara yang lebih pendek dari Naruto itu merangkul bahu si pirang jabrik sambil tersenyum lebar. Menanggapi pendapat sepupunya, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut dan kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Menghela napas saat melihat sekumpulan siswa dan siswi yang sudah berjajar rapi di kedua sisi pintu kantin sekolah.

Menyambut mereka?

Tentu saja bukan.

Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi akan ada sekumpulan manusia angkuh yang menjadi idola sekaligus penguasa sekolah. Empat orang manusia berwajah datar yang begitu santainya menyakiti orang-orang yang mereka anggap mengusik ketenangan mereka.

Tidak segan membully siapa pun dengan kartu merah yang selalu ditempelkan sang ketua di loker musuh-musuhnya. Membuat murid itu mengalami penyiksaan batin dan fisik yang bisa membuatnya gila kalau tidak segera keluar dari sekolah.

"KYAAAAA… F4!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"ITACHI-SENPAI!"

"GAARA-KUN!"

"SASORI-SENPAI!"

Dan kini seisi ruangan itu gaduh begitu empat pemuda yang sejak tadi diteriaki oleh para fansnya itu memunculkan dirinya dari balik belokan menuju cafeteria. Tampak tetap tidak terusik sekali pun suara berisik fansgirls maupun fansboys meneriaki nama mereka dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga.

Menyadari akan kehadiran f4, Deidara segera menyeret Naruto ke samping untuk memberi jalan. Merasa yakin bahwa orang yang dimaksud teman-temannya itu kini berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Naruto memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, tidak memedulikan Sasuke cs yang berjalan angkuh melewatinya, sesekali bergumam tidak jelas karena kesombongan para penguasa sekolah yang tidak pernah mau mengenakan gakuren kebanggaan KHSI?

Cih!

Sombong sekali…

Mentang-mentang KHSI itu adalah salah satu sekolah milik klan Uchiha.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ne Naruto, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang traktir. Wajahmu mendadak kusut semenjak kedatangan f4." Deidara duduk di samping Naruto. berdua di belakang meja café yang mulai ramai. Sedikit memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ia gosipkan. Tidak mau menjadi sasaran bully selanjutnya dan terpaksa harus keluar dari sekolah. Padahal jarak mejanya dengan jarak meja yang disediakan khusus untuk f4 cukup jauh.

"Aku mau ramen saja, Dei. Dan… jus jeruk, mungkin." Naruto berkata malas. Deidara mengangguk setuju. Ia segera berjalan menuju counter dan memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan sang sepupu.

Sementara Deidara memesan makanan, Naruto mulai menyapu pandangannya malas. Memperhatikan orang-orang seisi kantin yang tampak tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Hanya satu meja saja yang terlihat para penghuninya itu saling perang diam. Tak ada satu pun yang bicara seolah itu bisa menghancurkan harga diri mereka.

Naruto sangat membenci f4. Di matanya mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan kuman yang dibaluti tubuh rupawan. Bersikap seenaknya seolah mereka lah manusia yang paling sempurna. Sampai kemudian mata Naruto beradu tatap dengan mata emerald sang Sabaku Gaara. Saling menatap beberapa detik sampai kemudian si pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ngh…

Mungkin tidak semuanya…

Di antara f4, ada Gaara yang sikapnya jauh lebih berbeda. Tidak terkesan sombong sekalipun wajah stoicnya. Bahkan entah itu hanya perasaannya atau tidak?

Naruto selalu merasa Gaara sering menatapnya, memperhatikannya.

Dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkadang salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lihat Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi melirik Gaara tampak melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Penasaran juga dengan hal yang membuat sahabatnya itu tertarik.

"Tidak ada." Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke piring berisi spageti di depannya, kembali mengaduk-aduknya dengan garpu lalu kemudian memutar garpunya dan melahap spageti itu tak berminat.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu kembali meraih cangkir kopinya, meneguk kopi hitamnya itu pelan-pelan sambil menatap sup tomat di depannya tidak tertarik.

Bosaaaaan….

Hal itulah yang tengah dialami sang bungsu Uchiha. Merasa belakangan ini tidak pernah ada satu pun hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mulai jenuh dengan kehidupannya yang datar-datar saja. Tidak punya semangat hidup karena semua hal yang diinginkannya selalu bisa dimilikinya dengan mudah.

Lain Sasuke, lain Itachi. Itachi tampak sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Walau pun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar tak berarti, namun itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi hatinya saat ini. Itachi yang sebenarnya mesum itu ternyata sedang memperhatikan foto beberapa gadis bugil yang ia koleksi. #Naysweatdrop

Lalu di depan Itachi, duduklah Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu justru tampak asyik memeriksa bagian dalam robot buatannya yang semalam rusak karena tidak sengaja ditindih Itachi. Semalam Itachi memang menginap di rumah Sasori, tidak mau pulang karena bosan. Dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Itachi justru meremukkan bagian dalam komponen robot kesayangannya itu.

Membosankan… desah Sasuke dalam hati. Sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda pirang panjang yang tampak sibuk di depan counter. Pemuda itu cerewet sekali, sampai suara cemprengnya yang sedang memesan makanan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan si pirang panjang sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri membuat kursi yang didudukinya itu terdorong mundur. Menimbulkan suara decit yang sekalipun pelan, tapi mampu membuatnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

Menyadari kakak dan kedua temannya kini mendongak menatapnya heran, Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia menghela napas lalu memutar lehernya, "Waktunya bermain…" desisnya mengerikan.

Mendengar itu ketiga orang yang tadi menatapnya kini sibuk kembali menunduk dengan kegiatan semula. Sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika bosan atau saat mengatakan ini adalah waktunya bermain.

Permainan yang mengerikan lagi pastinya.

Manusia sial mana yang kali ini akan menjadi korbannya?

Entahlah! Ketiga orang itu tampak sama sekali tidak peduli. Sudah biasa!

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju counter, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya dengan tatapan terarah.

Terarah pada pemuda pirang yang kini berbalik dan…

Brak! Prang!

"Astaga!" pekik Deidara kaget. Ia menabrak seorang pemuda jangkung dan menjatuhkan nampannya. "Go-gomen, aku tidak melihatmu tadi… go-go-" Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya, ia semakin terbelalak saat tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya?

Dan kuah ramen panas, jus jeruk, spageti yang dibawanya tadi kini mengotori kaos hitam sang Uchiha muda. Kulit putih Sasuke sedikit memerah karena kuah ramen yang tadi juga mengenainya. Panas!

Sasuke mendesis geram saat si pirang itu kini balas menatapnya. Ia memberi deathglare terbaiknya membuat Deidara menelan ludah gugup ketakutan.

Demi Tuhan! Katakan ini mimpi buruknya!

Ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan?

"Menasai…" lirih Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Namun dari sorot mata yang begitu mengintimidasi sang Uchiha saja, Deidara tahu… ia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

Kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian manusia seisi café. Menatapnya prihatin karena sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal tak termaafkan. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke hanya menatap si pirang manis itu kasihan. Mereka tahu kecelakaan ini hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja untuk mencari masalah.

"Kau…" desis Sasuke murka. "Bukan hanya mengotori bajuku, sepatuku, tapi juga membuat kulitku terkelupas." Imbuhnya lebay. Padahal hanya merah dan dalam beberapa menit juga akan hilang. Tapi Sasuke yang memang senang membuat orang lain ketakutan sengaja mendramatisir.

"A-aku tidak sengaja Uchiha-san. Ma-maafkan aku." Deidara membungkuk dalam. Benar-benar takut akan nasibnya di masa depan. Demi Tuhan ia sangat paranoid saat ini.

"Bersujud di kakiku… dan aku akan memaafkanmu." Kata Sasuke sadis. Masih dengan nada datar dan wajah stoic andalannya. Mendengar itu mata Deidara membola tak percaya.

Apa dia bilang?

sujud?

Deidara menelan ludah semakin tegang, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot bingung.

Jahat sekali!

Seumur hidup Deidara bahkan tidak pernah diperlakukan sehina ini oleh seseorang. Ia tidak pernah mengalami dijatuhkan sampai ke titik terendah.

Tapi saat sadar percuma saja kalaupun melawan, dengan konsekuensi ia bukan hanya akan dibully tapi juga dikeluarkan. Deidara tahu ia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan. Ia mulai hendak bersujud sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Menarik Deidara agar kembali berdiri tegak dan mendorongnya mundur.

"Kau bilang apa, Teme? Sujud? Ini sujudnya untukmu!"

Bugh!

Satu kepalan tinju mendarat telak di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda pirang lain yang tingginya hampir sepelipis Sasuke itu meninju sang Uchiha muda tanpa ragu. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatannya agar si sombong Uchiha itu terpental jauh menubruk meja.

"Semoga kau suka 'sujud'ku itu!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis. Lega sekali karena akhirnya bisa memukul si rambut raven yang begitu dibencinya selama bersekolah di KHSI.

Semua orang menatap Naruto horror, Deidara bahkan nyaris pingsan karena lagi-lagi sepupu kesayangannya itu berulah. Bahkan sekarang ia mencari masalah dengan seseorang yang mampu menghancurkan bisnis orangtuanya?

Astaga! Naruto benar-benar nekad kali ini.

Itachi geleng-geleng pelan.

Sasori bersiul genit.

Sementara Gaara nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya karena kagum pada keberanian si bungsu Namikaze yang selama ini selalu menyita perhatiannya.

Lalu…

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?

Ia kembali berdiri tegak sambil mengelap darah segar yang menetes dari sudut bibir kirinya yang sobek. Menatap sosok orang yang berani memukulnya itu bengis dengan rahang mengetat yang siap mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada si Namikaze.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya menggema.

**Tebese!**

Well… Nay agak bosan karena tiap ff yang Nay buat itu hampir semua –atau mungkin emang semua- selalu diawali langsung Sasuke yang jatuh cinta ma Naruto. di sini Nay pengen bikin cerita benci jadi cinta dengan RATED T! hahaha!

Ini ff multichapter pertama Nay yang berated T. nay ampe gak nyangka. Tapi sejujurnya Nay emang lebih cocok di rated ini, Nay belum bisa bikin lemon yang gimanaaaaa gitu? Masih kesusahan juga. Hehe

Semoga kalian suka sama ff abal Nay ini.

RnR Pliiis!


	2. Who Is Player?

**BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS****!**** Versi SasuNaru**

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

Bugh!

Satu kepalan tinju mendarat telak di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda pirang lain yang tingginya hampir sepelipis Sasuke itu meninju sang Uchiha muda tanpa ragu. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatannya agar si sombong Uchiha itu terpental jauh menubruk meja.

"Semoga kau suka 'sujud'ku itu!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis. Lega sekali karena akhirnya bisa memukul si rambut raven yang begitu dibencinya selama bersekolah di KHSI.

Semua orang menatap Naruto horror, Deidara nyaris pingsan karena lagi-lagi sepupu kesayangannya itu berulah. Bahkan sekarang ia mencari masalah dengan seseorang yang mampu menghancurkan bisnis orangtuanya?

Astaga! Naruto benar-benar nekad kali ini.

Itachi geleng-geleng pelan.

Sasori bersiul genit.

Sementara Gaara nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya karena kagum pada keberanian si bungsu Namikaze yang selama ini selalu menyita perhatiannya.

Lalu…

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?

Ia kembali berdiri tegak sambil mengelap darah segar yang menetes dari sudut bibir kirinya yang sobek. Menatap sosok orang yang berani memukulnya itu bengis dengan rahang mengetat yang siap mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada si Namikaze.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya menggema.

Disclaimer

Mashashi Kishimoto sensei have Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran otak bebal Nay. Nyontek drama korea dikit sih. hehehe

Rating

T

Pairing

SasuNaru – ItaKyuu

Slight

SasoDei, GaaNaru, ShukaGaa

F4 : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori

Warning

OOC, YAOI, miss typos, sedikit lime mungkin?

Peringatan!

Fanfic ini hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari drama super keren BBF. Alur cerita, setting tempat, karakter, penokohan, semuanya murni dari pemikiran Nay. Jadi jangan aneh kalo nih fic beda jauh sama drama aslinya.

NO LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 1

**Who is player?**

Sasuke menatap Naruto nyalang, napasnya memburu dengan gigi yang mulai bergemelatuk.

Ingin!

Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh si pirang detik itu juga.

Buk!

Sreeet!

Tanpa diduga Naruto bisa menahan tendangan Sasuke yang mengarah ke wajahnya, Naruto menyeringai licik lalu menarik kaki Sasuke, melompat berputar dan menendang wajah sang Uchiha muda telak.

Seruduk-seruduk-gedebruk!

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terpelanting mundur sampai menubruk beberapa meja di belakangnya. Ia merintih kesakitan, tendangan si pirang kuat sekali. Kalau saja ia tidak terlatih, mungkin rahangnya sudah keseleo. Sasuke menggeram, ia meludahkan cairan anyir yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menyusut saliva merah yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya lalu berbalik.

Kali ini sorot matanya benar-benar mengerikan. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya langsung berlari menjauh ke pojokkan kafetaria.

Bagaimana dengan Deidara?

Dia sudah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya beberapa detik lalu.

Miris! Ternyata sepupunya yang garang itu benar-benar melakukan sebuah tindakkan ceroboh yang bukan hanya akan merugikan diri sendiri. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Minato harus siap-siap jika perusahaannya mendadak pailit karena semua perusahaan yang sudah terikat dengan Namikaze Travelling membatalkan kerjasama mereka.

Saat Sasuke hampir menyerang Naruto lagi, ada sebuah tangan yang mendekapnya dari belakang, membuat Sasuke menoleh bengis karena tidak suka diganggu.

Itachi, kakaknya sasuke itu kini mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik, membisikkan suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke berdehem lalu sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya, merasa semua orang kini sedang menatapnya ketakutan tapi juga penasaran, Sasuke menghela napas.

Ia hanya akan menghancurkan harga dirinya jika melawan si bocah pirang. Apalagi kalau sampai kalah? Mau ditaruh di mana wajah super gantengnya itu?

Lalu Sasori menghampiri Sasuke dan memberi kode, melingkarkan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya sambil menyeringai. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung ikut menyeringai.

Bodoh!

Kenapa ia harus capek-capek berkelahi?

Ada ratusan murid di KHSI yang akan menggantikannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada si pirang sok kuat itu dalam satu perintah.

"Well…" Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Welcome in my world…" desisnya sinis. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan café. Tidak berminat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan si pirang.

Ckckck! Kau dalam masalah besar pirang!

Sasori dan Itachi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, tampak cuek saja dengan kelakuan sang ketua yang sudah membuat banyak meja dan kursi rusak ditubruknya.

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengikuti Sasuke dengan langkah malas, tidak banyak bertindak akan kegilaan yang dilakukan si pirang yang tak lama lagi akan dilewatinya.

Namun tepat saat ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto, ia membisikkan suatu hal yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, "Lebih baik secepatnya kau keluar dari sekolah ini."

Naruto membatu. Kali ini ia memang masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan. Naruto terlalu mengandalkan emosinya membuat ia harus bermasalah dengan orang yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha? Naruto mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

Tapi…

Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia tidak menyesal karena sudah membela Deidara.

Deidara itu sepupunya…

Deidara itu orang yang selalu berusaha memahami dirinya…

Mana mungkin Naruto diam saja saat Deidara dibully?

Maaf saja! Naruto bukan pengecut apalagi penjilat yang akan berlutut begitu saja di kaki seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Cih!

Sampai mati Naruto tidak akan menyesal karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

Dan apa pun masalah dan konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya di masa depan nanti…

Naruto… akan menghadapinya seperti lelaki sejati.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Pagi itu, Naruto berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa sekarang ini semua orang sedang menatapnya. Naruto menghela napas berat. Oh, my God!

Naruto sudah merasa yakin dengan benda nista apa yang akan ia lihat saat membuka pintu lokernya?

Kertas merah dengan cap tengkorak. Awal dari segara bully-an untuknya yang akan segera dimulai. Naruto tersenyum sinis dibuatnya, ia berbalik lalu menatap semua orang di belakangnya yang menatap ia sinis. Sebagian ada yang prihatin, tapi juga ada sorot mata yang begitu bengis.

Sepertinya…

Mereka benar-benar menunggu Naruto membuka lokernya, agar mereka bisa segera menyiksa Naruto sepuas hati mereka.

"Aha!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. Niat jahilnya mendadak muncul, Naruto mengelus dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, mengangguk-angguk sok berpikir. "Aku tidak butuh buka loker, hari ini aku tidak mau ikut olahraga!"

Naruto menggidikkan bahunya. Membuat semua orang yang tengah menatapnya sweatdrop seketika. Dengan tampang watadosnya, Naruto membenarkan posisi ransel di bahu kirinya lalu berjalan melewati semua orang yang mengelilinginya sambil bersiul. Tidak jadi mengambil sepatu olahraga karena ingin mempermainkan si bungsu Uchiha.

Hahaha! Aku tahu kau mengawasiku brengsek!

Rasakan! Rasakan!

Naruto melenggang pergi dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang dari bibir tipisnya…

Oh, dia menunggu…

Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke agar bisa menempelkan kartu merah itu sebagai tanda permainan sudah dimulai?

Entahlah! Hanya saja… kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa hidup.

Who is player? Hahaha!

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan khusus F4…

"Si pirang itu…" Sasori yang sedang menatap tingkah laku Naruto di TV itu langsung cekikikan dibuatnya. Tidak menyangka si pirang itu benar-benar mengibarkan bendera peperangan pada Sasuke.

Padahal…

Kalau saja Naruto membuka lokernya lalu menerima bullian, cukup keluar dari sekolah dan semua masalahnya akan selesai.

Tapi sialnya…

Naruto memang sedang menantang Sasuke. Menguji kesabaran dan hal sadis apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kalau sudah sangat marah.

Berbeda dengan Sasori, Itachi yang masih sibuk mendownload video porno di i-padnya itu sama sekali tidak peduli, ia terlalu asyik ingin mengoleksi video bokep si cantik Mikabi. Ahh… si sexy itu… kapan Itachi bisa bertemu dengannya? Rasanya Itachi ingin membuat janji lalu mencicipi tubuh putih mulus wanita yang akan diidolakannya sampai mati itu.

Lalu, di sudut ruangan Gaara tampak asyik mempermainkan jam pasirnya, ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan berharap si blonde itu akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya… jangan sampai terluka terlalu parah. Gaara pasti akan menyesal dibuatnya, sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi si blonde yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya itu.

Dan Sasuk-

"PIRANG SIALAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sasuke murka. Ia melemparkan semua barang yang bisa digapainya. Sasuke mengamuk, ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang begitu meremehkannya.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu, Sas!" Itachi mendelik kesal. Kali ini ia sedang menonton video Mikabi, tampak merasa terganggu karena suara teriakkan adik kesayangannya itu mengalahkan volume desahan-desahan erotis si gadis sexy.

"Kau tidak lihat Itachi? KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! Dia menantangku, SI IDIOT ITU MENANTANGKU!" teriak Sasuke semakin membabi buta. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk layar TV seolah sedang mengadu pada Itachi. Membuat Sasori tidak lagi menahan tawanya. Jarang sekali Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi selain wajah stoicnya, paling bantar, dia hanya menyeringai sinis.

Dan see?

Dalam dua hari, pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sudah sanggup membuat Sasuke marah-marah tak karuan. Berteriak memaki si pirang yang begitu membangkitkan emosi. Mengadukan Naruto yang sok pahlawan itu pada Itachi.

"Ah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Itachi akhirnya menutup i-padnya dan balas menatap Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ruangan khusus F4 yang sudah seperti tempat bermain para pria dewasa itu memang cukup luas.

Catnya berwarna putih cerah, dengan beberapa rak buku raksasa di ujung utara. Di bagian barat, terdapat sebuah TV 38 inch layar datar dengan tiga sofa empuk berwarna biru dongker mengelilinginya.

Di bagian selatan, terdapat kulkas dua pintu, di sana lah biasanya F4 menyimpan banyak camilan dan minuman. Salah satu guru yang mereka jadikan pelayan lah yang bertugas mengisinya.

Dibagian barat, tepat terdapat sebuah jendela raksasa anti peluru, di depannya terdapat empat kursi yang didudukki Itachi dan Gaara, sebuah meja kaca berwarna bening kebiruan di tengahnya menjadi tempat Itachi meletakkan benda elektronik yang sejak tadi membuatnya tak memedulikan si adik semata wayang.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak berpikir, ia tersenyum menenangkan. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu Itachi tahu betul yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Itachi selalu menuruti apa pun yang Sasuke inginkan.

Bahkan, saat Sasuke bilang Itachi harus menjadi bawahannya di gank F4 yang Sasuke ciptakan, tanpa banyak membantah Itachi langsung mengiyakan.

Bukan tanpa alasan…

Itachi tahu adiknya itu sangat kesepian, merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh orangtua mereka yang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Melupakan bahwa kedua anak mereka bukan hanya membutuhkan harta, tapi juga kasih sayang dan cinta yang bisa menghangatkan hati mereka. Memberi mereka contoh bagaimana cara anak-anaknya memperlakukan sesama?

Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, maka… dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mengalami hal yang sama menyedihkannya seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan. Hidup Itachi tentunya lebih sulit, sebagai anak sulung tidak ada yang memperhatikannya karena dia tidak punya saudara yang lebih tua dan dewasa.

Karena itu… Itachi selalu berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik, apa pun akan ia lakukan, selama itu bisa mengisi kehampaan yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Kau ingin si pirang itu mendapatkan kartu merahnya, kan, Sas?" Tanya Itachi yang langsung duduk di samping kanan Sasuke yang masih tidak balas menatapnya. Tersenyum skeptis saat Sasuke tidak menawab.

Dasar baka otouto!

Tinggal katakan iya saja apa susahnya?

Gengsi sekali mengucapkan kata tolong padahal aku kakak kandungnya sendiri?

"Baiklah…" kata Itachi akhirnya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat, beberapa kali menghela napas berat.

Semua orang yang tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu kini menatap Itachi, ingin tahu rencana licik apa lagi yang akan Itachi lakukan? Semuanya merasa penasaran. Termasuk Sasuke yang bangga karena kakaknya itu bisa diandalkan.

"Ikut aku!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri koridor, di samping kanannya Deidara tetap setia mendampinginya, sekali pun hatinya terus waswas dan degupan jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

Deidara hanya bisa menelan ludah ngeri saat mendapati tatapan membunuh dari semua orang yang mereka berdua lewati. Seolah ingin menguliti si pirang yang terlalu berani, seolah menyimpan dendam pada mereka karena Naruto yang sudah begitu lancang melukai wajah sang pewaris Uchiha.

Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum geli saat melihat Deidara yang begitu tegang. Mereka itu mau ke kafetaria, tapi kenapa seperti sedang melangkah menuju algojo untuk dieksekusi?

"Dei! Kalau kau takut, pergilah, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berkata serius. Ia sangat tidak tega pada sepupunya yang cinta damai itu harus juga kena dampak negative karena kelakuannya.

Mendengar itu Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri? Padahal, orang yang membuat Naruto harus kena bully justru dirinya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak membelanya, sudah pasti hidup Naruto akan aman-aman saja.

Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar mata Deidara berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Semuanya karena kebodohannya…

Semuanya karena kecerobohannya…

Sehingga Naruto sekarang harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak mengenakan.

"Hei, Idiot!" sapa Sasuke dengan seringaian khas Uchiha. Di belakangnya tiga orang pengikutnya tampak menatap Naruto datar.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada di depan dua Namikaze bersaudara?

Tampaknya Deidara terlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya, dan Naruto… terlalu fokus menenangkan kegalauan yang sedang dialami sepupunya.

Mendengar sapaan suara orang yang sudah cukup familiar di telinga mereka, baik Deidara mau pun Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Jika Deidara tampak membolakan matanya, Naruto justru memicingkan kedua permata safir cerahnya. Tersenyum mengejek saat melihat pipi Sasuke yang masih membiru karena kemarin mendapatkan salam perkenalan darinya.

"Kau unggas, apa masih membutuhkan 'salam perkenalan'?" Tanya Naruto sok. Sama sekali tidak takut sekalipun orang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang Uchiha.

Tidak terima kasih!

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia menggerakkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada Itachi. Ingin tahu apa yang akan Itachi lakukan untuk memuaskan kehendak hatinya kali ini?

Melihat itu Itachi tak banyak bicara, ia maju beberapa langkah sampai berhadapan dengan Naruto. membuat Naruto sedikit menahan napas karena aura Itachi yang begitu berbeda.

Itachi yang terlihat tenang itu justru menguarkan aura yang mengerikan, membuat Naruto menelan ludah takut karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa nyawanya terancam.

Uchiha Itachi…

Orang macam apa dia sebenarnya?

Itachi merogoh saku celananya santai, mengeluarkannya lalu menempelkannya di jidat Naruto.

Pluk!

Semua orang kini menatap Itachi yang masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Naruto pun hanya diam mematung dengan kedua bola matanya menatap kertas merah persegi panjang yang kini menempel di dahinya.

Oh, shit!

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Baru sadar akan kebodohannya yang justru terdiam pasrah saat kertas merah yang sejak tadi pagi dihindarinya kini justru menempel di salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Itachi tersenyum sinis lalu mundur, saat sejajar dengan Sasuke, ia hanya melirik Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahunya lelah.

Hanya memberi si pirang kartu merah saja kan?

Apa susahnya?

Kenapa adik kesayangannya itu harus marah-marah?

Tugasnya pun kini selesai sudah...

Sasuke yang sempat sweatdrop menemukan kembali keangkuhannya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi memberi aba-aba pada semua orang di sekitarnya, tersenyum mengejek saat si pirang itu mencabut kertas di keningnya kasar lalu kemudian meremas dan melemparnya.

"Game..." kata Sasuke mendesis. "DIMULAI!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

**Tebese**

THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : haruna yuhi, LaChoco Latte, Sung soo joon, , Guest(1), cagali . cutez, Guest (2), Viakujyo, namimaki chan, frety tiurma ara, Narunaru, ra – insoo, Oncean FOX, Vermthy, Guest(3), Amach cie cerry blossom, megajewels, Sasunaruchan, widi orihara, Someone, Armelle Aquamar Eira, Guest(4), yunaucii, Astri407, yuki amano, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA, Anisa Phantomhive, Dee chan - tik, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Sachi Alsace, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Guest(5), Guest(6), Guest(7), Ichirukilover, CindyAra, heriyandi kurosaki, Ping-Pong 'Teco, sea07, Noirouge, devilojoshi, namikazekushina422, tiwiizqitama, SilentPark Vindyra, miszshanty05, Yue . Lawliet, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta

Uaaaah... gak nyangka banget reviewnya banyak banget. Maaf karna kelamaan updatenya. Rencananya sih mau posting seminggu sekali selama bulan puasa. Tentunya... Nay butuh dukungan kalian semua. Hehehe.

RnR Peliiiis?

NAY SASUKE JADI GOO JUN PYO YA? Yeps. Sasu jadi dia. Hehe

APAKAH CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI KESELURUHAN DI BBF? Ngh… kalian baca warning dong? Gak lah. Ini tempat ketemunya aja beda. Di BBF Jan Bi itu gak nonjok Junpyo loh, dia cuma mukulin eskrim ke wajah Junpyo.

ITA YAOI KAN? KOK NGELIAT FOTO BUGIL CEWEK? Eh, di sini belum ada yg YAOI loh. Gaara aja masih gak yakin. Hehehe. But, ini cerita YAOI. Jadi tunggu aja ye. Hahaha

DI SINI NARU KELIATAN MANLY! Eh, di fic Nay gak ada istilah uke lemah. Semuanya harus bisa berkelahi. Hohoho

APA GAARA BAKALAN PUNYA CINTA PERTAMA KAYAK JI HOO? Iya. Tapi di sini cinta pertamanya NARUTOOOOOO! Hohoho

EH DEIDARA PENDEK YA? Gak pendek-pendek amat. Cuma setelinga Naruto, Naruto sepelipis Sasuke. Jadi di sini gak ada uke mungil. Semuanya garaaaang. #ngumpetinKyuubi

COWOK KOK SUKA COWOK? ANEH NIH FIC! Huahahahahha. Nay ketawa guling2 baca nih review. Aduh say, kamu emangnya gak baca warning sama summary sebelum buka nih fic? Kan udah jelas kalo ini itu YAOI. Hahahahaha

JUDULNYA ADA TYPO LOH! Manaaaaa? #pasangmukapolos. Udah Nay edit, maklum waktu kemarin update di kantor. Jadi buru2.

BERHARAP FF INI JADI RATED M! Wew. Gak bakalan ah. Kan ff Nay yg lain udah rated M. serakah ah. Hahaha

ADA THREESOME GAK? Gak tuh. Nay gak suka ada adegan perselingkuhan sih. Hehe

INI SASUNARU ATAU NARUSASU? SasuNaruuuuuuuu. Hehehe. Kan dijudulnya aja udah jelas.


	3. Bully?

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

Itachi tersenyum sinis lalu mundur, saat sejajar dengan Sasuke, ia hanya melirik Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahunya lelah.

Hanya memberi si pirang kartu merah saja kan?

Apa susahnya?

Kenapa adik kesayangannya itu harus marah-marah?

Tugasnya pun kini selesai sudah...

Sasuke yang sempat sweatdrop menemukan kembali keangkuhannya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi memberi aba-aba pada semua orang di sekitarnya, tersenyum mengejek saat si pirang itu mencabut kertas di keningnya kasar lalu kemudian meremas dan melemparnya.

"Game..." kata Sasuke mendesis. "DIMULAI!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Disclaimer

Mashashi Kishimoto sensei have Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran otak bebal Nay. Nyontek drama korea dikit sih. hehehe

Rating

T

Pairing

SasuNaru – ItaKyuu

Slight

SasoDei, GaaNaru, ShukaGaa

F4 : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori

Warning

OOC, YAOI, miss typos, sedikit lime mungkin?

Peringatan!

Fanfic ini hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari drama super keren BBF. Alur cerita, setting tempat, karakter, penokohan, semuanya murni dari pemikiran Nay. Jadi jangan aneh kalo nih fic beda jauh sama drama aslinya.

NO LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2

Bully

Secepat kilat Naruto berbalik lalu menyeret Deidara kabur. Kini hampir semua murid di KHSI mengejar-ngejar ia bak seorang superstar. Bedanya... jika seorang superstar dikejar gila-gilaan untuk diminta tanda tangan atau sekedar foto bersama, Naruto kabur alias melarikan diri karena hendak dibully.

Naruto menyeret Deidara yang masih shock itu berbelok, semua orang yang mengejarnya terus berteriak memperkeruh suasana. Membuat dua pirang itu mengalami sport jantung parah karena khawatir dengan keselamatan nyawa mereka.

"Tangkap dia!"

"Cepat! Tangkap dan bully sampai mati!"

"Bakar-bakar!"

Mendengar segala teriakan menginterupsi di belakangnya membuat Naruto dan Deidara melotot horror. Kejam sekali, siapa pun yang meneriakinya seperti itu, Naruto bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutnya jika kemudian hari mereka bertemu.

Well... itu pun jika ia bisa lepas dan tetap bertahan hidup saat itu.

Napas mereka semakin terengah, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Baik Naruto atau pun Deidara sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari, hampir satu jam mereka berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah menghindari kejaran masa yang semakin banyak. Dan jika mereka berpikir untuk melarikan diri melewati gerbang, itu adalah suatu hal yang percuma.

Sasuke pasti sudah merencanakan hal licik yang membuat mereka tidak bisa kabur terlalu jauh.

"Hoh-hoh-hoh!" Deidara berusaha mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu. Dadanya sesak sekali. Saat ini mereka sudah terpojok, mereka ada di depan lab ipa yang menjadi sudut mati gedung sekolah. Membuat kedua blonde itu mengerang frustasi.

Naruto yang melirik sepupunya itu menyayukan matanya tak tega. Ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya lalu berusaha mengatur napas. Memikirkan rencana terbaik apa yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Setidaknya salah satu lah.

"Kau masuk lah, Dei!" Naruto membuka pintu lab. Ia tersenyum lima jari berusaha meyakinkan sepupunya. Deidara mengangguk setuju, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto mengajaknya masuk, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti dengan kepala memutar saat melihat Naruto tampak tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Nar?"

"Kau masuklah, aku akan menahan mereka semua." Naruto mengangguk pasti. Setidaknya Deidara harus pulang dengan utuh. Mendengar itu mata Deidara terbelalak tak percaya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri, bodoh?" Deidara terlihat semakin setress mendengar kegilaan sepupunya. Ia akan melawan puluhan murid di KHSI itu sendiri? Gila! Sekuat apa pun Naruto, ia bisa mati. "Ayo masuk!"

Deidara berusaha menarik tangan Naruto masuk. Naruto tetap bergeming, ia hanya menatap Deidara sayu. Hal itu kontan saja membuat Deidara semakin panik, terlebih saat mendengar suara teriakan dan langkah kaki orang-orang yang hendak membullynya itu semakin dekat.

"NARUTO!"

"Maaf!"

Naruto menarik tangannya membuat Deidara ikut tertarik menubruk tubuhnya, memelintir tangan Deidara sehingga sepupunya itu mengerang sakit dan berputar.

Buk!

Naruto menghantam tengkuk Deidara cukup keras, membuat sepupunya itu menjerit sakit dan pingsan di tempat. Buru-buru Naruto memangku tubuh Deidara dan memasukannya ke dalam lab, menutup pintu lab lalu segera melepas jas sekolahnya. Ia berbalik menatap puluhan murid yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau akan mati, pirang!" dengus seorang pemuda berambut violet. Semua giginya runcing bak ikan hiu. Sebenarnya ia adalah teman sekelas Naruto, hanya tidak terlalu suka pada si blonde yang memiliki jumlah fans cukup banyak dikalangan para gadis.

"A-aku tak-kut, tak-kut!" Naruto pura-pura gagap dan ketakutan. Tapi senyuman mengejeknya tampak tidak menunjukkan hal demikian. Ia hanya mendengus saat melihat beberapa temannya itu bahkan ada yang membawa tongkat basball, tepung terigu, telur mentah, balon yang sepertinya diisi air, dan perlengakapan lain yang pasti akan berguna untuk menyiksanya.

"Kau! SERAAAAAANG!" komando Suigetsu. Salah satu pemuda yang paling tergila-gila pada f4, ia sangat berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bergabung dengan anggota gank fenomenal di KHSI itu.

Semua orang langsung berlari menyerang Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit menelan ludah ngeri tapi sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk disiksa sukarela. Ia memasang kuda-kuda hendak melawan semua orang yang sedang menyerangnya.

Sret! Buk!

Naruto berhasil menangkis pukulan Suigetsu lalu meninju wajahnya telak. Membuat Suigetsu terdorong mundur di tahan oleh beberapa teman-temannya.

Seseorang menyerang dari samping kanan Naruto, dengan cepat ia menggeser sedikit kepalanya, lalu menendang tulang kering orang itu sedikit bertenaga. Ia menghindar saat sebuah tinjuan dari sisinya yang lain hampir mengenai pipinya, Naruto melompat memutar menghantamkan punggung kakinya ke beberapa orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Kini giliran Juugo yang menyerang, tubuh besarnya dengan mudah menyergap kedua tangan Naruto dari belakang, mengunci pergerakan si blonde yang sudah mulai kehabisan stamina tubuhnya.

Naruto semakin terengah, ia menatap semua orang di sekelilingnya nyalang saat sadar sepenuhnya sudah terdesak.

"Wow-wow-wow!" kata Sui dengan cengiran mengejeknya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghela napas. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bergerak?"

Naruto berusaha meronta, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri sekuat tenaga. Tapi ternyata Juugo memang sangat kuat, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Oke, teman-teman!" Sui berteriak girang. Pipinya yang lebam itu sedikit membuatnya mengernyit saat berteriak riang. "Ayo... KITA HAJAR DIA SAMA-SAMA!"

Dan teriakkan Sui itu disambut antusias teman-temannya. Secara bergiliran mereka memukuli tubuh Naruto, membuat sekujur tubuhnya lebam dengan tulang-tulang yang terasa remuk. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat satu demi satu pukulan dan tendangan menghantam telak tubuhnya, membuat matanya berat karena lelah.

Setelah yakin Naruto tidak bisa melawan, Juugo melepaskan kunciannya, ia membiarkan Naruto yang tergolek lemah dengan napas terengah. Kini teman-temannya itu sibuk melempari Naruto dengan telur dan balon yang diisi cairan kental warna biru. Lalu tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa melawan itu ditaburi terigu.

Semua orang tertawa girang saat melihat si blonde sok kuat di depan mereka kini hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya yang menyayu, menahan segala rasa sakit dan perih serta ngilu.

Hampir saja Sui mengayunkan pentungan yang dibawanya ke punggung Naruto, sampai akhirnya ada suara berwibawa yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hentikan!" perintah orang itu khawatir. Ia berjalan tergesa membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Pemuda itu menatap sosok berantakkan di depannya dengan cemas, ia menunduk lalu mendekatkan telunjuknya ke hidung si blonde.

"Huh... syukurlah... masih bernapas." Katanya lega. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap ia aneh.

"Kalian mau membunuhnya?" teriak pemuda itu nyalang. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mundur dan bergidik ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat orang yang mereka segani itu untuk pertama kalinya memasang wajah marah. Ralat! Sangat-sangat marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Gaara-sama..." kata Kiba pelan, pemuda yang sejak tadi tampak antusias menyiksa si blonde itu mulai berani bicara. "Ta-tapi Sasuk-"

"Persetan dengan Sasuke!" desis Gaara semakin murka. Batu emerald-nya menatap Kiba dengan sorot menusuk. Seolah hendak menguliti si pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu dalam satu detik. "Tindakkan kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"DIA BISA MATI!"

Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berani membantah Gaara, mereka menatap Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak itu dengan beraneka ekspresi.

"Pergi!" usir Gaara ketus. Melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Gaara semakin emosi. "AKU BILANG PERGI IDIOT!"

Dan dengan perintah terakhirnya itu, kini semua murid lari kocar-kacir menjauh pergi. Tidak mau membuat sang Sabaku semakin mengamuk dan benar-benar mencincang tubuh mereka.

Gaara menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia menoleh kembali menatap Naruto dengan sorotnya yang berbeda. Rasa cemas dan panik mulai menguasai dirinya, ia harus segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada si blonde.

Tapi saat akan membungkuk menolong Naruto, pergerakkan tubuh Gaara mendadak terhenti. Ia merasakan hawa seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mencibir. Gaara kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, ia memasang wajah datarnya kembali saat tahu siapa orang di depannya kini?

"Kenapa kau menolongnya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini hanya memakai singlet tipis hitam. Memamerkan otot-otot bisepnya. Sasuke sejak tadi hanya bersandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana jeans hitamnya. Kaki kirinya ia tekuk menapak dinding.

"Ini keterlaluan."

"Apanya yang keterlaluan?" Sasuke semakin memicingkan matanya, tidak suka dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Kau menyiksanya keterlaluan Sasuke!" Gaara kembali bicara, nadanya sedikit meninggi. "Ini sangat keterlaluan."

"Bukan kah kita sudah biasa?" Sasuke mendengus geli. Heran pada Gaara yang untuk pertama kalinya berani ikut campur urusannya, peduli pada seseorang yang ia bully. Padahal biasanya Gaara tidak pernah mau ambil pusing, apalagi bagi Sasuke hal itu sudah biasa. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Diam

"Kau peduli padanya, Gaara?"

Hening.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mulai kembali dibingungkan perasaannya sendiri.

Yah!

Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Kenapa ia harus susah payah menolong seseorang yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dia?

Kenapa Gaara harus sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

Kenapa Gaara takut si blonde itu mati?

"Aku tidak bicara dengan tembok." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lelah. Ia menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk bahu si merah itu pelan. "Sudahlah, aku pikir kau sedang tidak sehat."

Sasuke yang menyangka otak Gaara sedikit terganggu itu mulai menatap si merah itu khawatir. Walau bagaimana pun Gaara itu sahabatnya dari kecil bukan?

"Ayo, kita cari makan." Sasuke merangkul bahu Gaara dan menyeret si Sabaku yang sejak tadi mematung itu pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali.

Naruto menelan ludah lalu berusaha mengatur napas, tubuhnya yang bau anyir itu menguarkan aroma yang bahkan tidak layak dihirup oleh indera penciumannya sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih..." kata Naruto parau. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena kedatangan Gaara sudah mengakhiri penyiksaannya hari ini. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya kembali menggelap.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Apa ini?" pekik seorang pemuda berambut merah saat melihat sebuah rekaman video yang baru saja di dapatnya, di dapatnya dari seseorang berambut coklat yang beberapa hari ini dengan seenak jidatnya ia perintahkan menjadi stalker. Ia yang sedang ada di ruang belajarnya menyipitkan matanya lalu menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Saat ini, ia sedang menggenggam sebuah handycam, layar kecilnya sedang memutarkan sebuah kejadian yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Melihat seseorang yang amat penting baginya dibully dan disiksa banyak orang.

"Yah!" kata Shukaku, si rambut coklat yang kini mendudukkan diri di kasur Kyuubi. Ia yang lebih dulu datang ke Konoha itu memang sejak dua hari lalu ditugaskan sahabat merahnya mengawasi adiknya di sekolah. Shukaku membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menghela napas.

"Adikmu berurusan dengan F4!" Shukaku menjelaskan. Sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Inggris itu tentu belum banyak tahu.

"F4?" beo Kyuubi. Ia meletakkan handycamnya di atas meja lalu berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Shukaku.

"Yah, mereka adalah gank yang dipimpin Uchiha bersaudara." Shukaku menjelaskan. "Penguasa KHSI bahkan bisa juga dibilang Konoha ada dalam genggaman tangan mereka."

"Uchiha terutama si bungsu itu sangat-sangat mengerikan." Shukaku menghela napas berat. "Ia bahkan sanggup membuat perusahaan orangtuamu bangkrut dalam sekejap."

Kyuubi menggeram jengkel. Kesal karena orang yang menjadi musuhnya kini itu sudah seperti seorang raja. Yang tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkannya secara terang-terangan. Kyuubi harus memakai taktik jika ingin mengalahkan Uchiha, taktik yang tidak perlu menyeret nama kedua orangtuanya dan keluarganya yang lain.

Kenapa Naruto harus berurusan dengan orang seperti itu, sih?

"Kudengar, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah." Shukaku melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sebelum, ia bersujud dan mencium kaki Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bersujud?" Kyuubi membeo, setelah berpikir beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah... akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana cara para Namikaze untuk bersujud."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Kyuubi, membuat Shukaku bersemangat karena sudah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi.

Permainan... baru dimulai.

**Tebese**

THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : Namikaze Husin, Someone, uchiwani, alvida the dark knight, diosasuna, No Identite, Yu, SilentPark Vindyra, niyalaw, Nami21, Guest(1), QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA, , LaChoco Latte, Guest(2), citra nanodayo, Jesslyn Rikaharu , Anisa Phantomhive, Namikaze Lawliet, Amach cie cerry blossom, Astri407, NiMin Shippers, Karin Vulpecula Bluesky, Devilblood, , Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, lian cassiopeia, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, , Arum Junnie, RichiMichi, Subaru Abe, sea07, ceve, yunaucii, kinana, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Sung soo joon, devilojoshi, Vermthy, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, ichirukilover30, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Achiez, ana . karina . 12576, tsamadzah, Oncean FOX, Azure'czar, miszshanty05, Guest(3), Guest(4), Sasunaruchan, yuki amino, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, anis . ladyroseuchiha, Naozumi-kun, Dee chan – tik.

REPLY REVIEW:

**apakah nanti naruto akan mengasih makanan kayak gak tau namanya ke sasuke yang mirip dengan mukanya? **Jujur aja Nay gak ngerti sama pertanyaanmu Namikaze Husin. Jadi bingung mau jawab apa? Hiks

**Salam kenal juga alvida the dark knight, kenapa** gak pernah berani review? Nay kan gak makan orang. Hehehe.

**Kenapa Sasuke OOC?** Ngh… emang kentara banget ya? Padahal Nay udah berusaha biar gak terlalu keliatan loh.

**Gaara itu saingan Sasuke kah?** Tentu saja tidak! #gampared. Maksud Nay iya. Hehe

**Kapan Kyuubi muncul?** Di sini udah kan? Hehe

**Apa Dei kena imbasnya pembullian Naruto?** yah! Semua yg deket ma Naru mungkin nantinya kena juga. Engh… mungkin? Huahahahaha

**Bisakah update cepet?** Aduh… belakangan ini Nay lagi males nulis. Ini aja curi2 waktu loh.

**Apa di sini Kyuubi jadi kakaknya Naruto?** Yah! Kyuubi itu kakaknya Naruto, suaminya Nay. #dirajamItachi

**Kata Amach cie cerry blossom** yang bintang bokep itu bukannya Miyabi? Kok Nay nulis Mikabi? Itu karena emang Nay sengaja. Dalam story kan gak boleh nyebutin nama actress secara blak-blakkan. Apalagi kalo isinya itu tentang hal2 jelek.

**Kapan nih Sasuke mulai suka ma Naru?** Masih beberapa chap mungkin. Hehe

**Kenapa ShukaGaa bukan NejiGaa?** Sebenarnya Nay kurang suka sama suka NejiGaa, Nay Cuma suka GaaNaruGaa, tapi berhubung di sini Naru ma Sasu. Nay jadinya bikin ShukaGaa. Shukaku kan ada dalam tubuhnya Gaara. Hahaha

**Aduh, Arum Junnie** pertanyaannya banyak banget. itachi masih straight karena belom ketemu Kyuu emang iya, kalo udah ketemu Kyuubi juga sebenarnya gak langsung jadi gay kok. Hahaha. Sasori di sini juga belum ngelirik Dei. Nanti mungkin, jelasnya Nay juga kurang tau. Shukaku di sini jadi sohibnya Kyuubi, kan pasangan dia itu Gaara.

**Gaanarunya banyakin dong. **Sip! Tapi tetep gak sebanyak SasuNaru. Kan mereka pair utamanya.

**Kalo bisa konfliknya jangan terlalu kayak BBF dong. Missal ibunya Sasuke gak setuju ma hubungan SasuNaru**. Tenang aja. Nay udah punya alur sendiri buat mereka. Hehe

**Kinana** nanya, apa ini bakalan naik rate? Dengan tegas Nay jawab TIDAK! Huahahahaha. Nay bangga banget bisa bikin multichip rated T. jangan paksa akuh. Huhuhu

**Ini fic bakalan happy ending atau sad ending?** Biasanya… Nay tergantung mood. Hehehe

**Kata Devilojoshi**, adegan pemukulan Sasu di BBF korea juga ada. Pas Nay nonton ulang dvdnya, ternyata emang ada. Hahaha. Gomen…

**Ini bakalan jadi berapa chapter?** Ngh… entahlah. Nay itu belakangan lagi keserang WB mulu.

**Umur and kelas mereka berapa?** Apa Nay belum ngasih tau? SasuNaruGaaDei itu 17 dan duduk kelas 11. ItaKyuuSasoShuka hampir 19 kelas 12. Jadi Mikoto ma Kushina itu lahirannya tuntu alias setahun satu. Wkwkwkwkwk

**Panjangin dong!** Aish… Nay bingung mau nulis apa lagi?

Yosh! Semua review udah kebales kan. Kalo yg disebutin namanya di review artinya yg nanyain hal itu Cuma 1 orang. Tp kalo yg namanya gak dicantum dibalesan review itu artinya pertanyaan kalian juga banyak ditanyain sama minna yg lain.

Maka dari itu, kreatiflah dalam bertanya agar tidak sesat dijalan. #loh?

Oke, minna… speechless sama jumlah reviewnya di chap 2. Nay seneng banget. Maaf juga soalnya ngelanjutnya agak ngaret. Maklum, Nay belakangan ini sok sibuk banget.

Ayoooo… kasih Nay review yg banyak lagi. Biar bisa cepetan update. Hahaha

RnR pliiis?


	4. Hy Uchiha… My Name Is Namikaze Kyuubi

Kyuubi menggeram jengkel. Kesal karena orang yang menjadi musuhnya kini itu sudah seperti seorang raja. Yang tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkannya secara terang-terangan. Kyuubi harus memakai taktik jika ingin mengalahkan Uchiha, taktik yang tidak perlu menyeret nama kedua orangtuanya dan keluarganya yang lain.

Kenapa Naruto harus berurusan dengan orang seperti itu, sih?

"Kudengar, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah." Shukaku melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sebelum, ia bersujud dan mencium kaki Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bersujud?" Kyuubi membeo, setelah berpikir beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah... akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana cara para Namikaze untuk bersujud."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Kyuubi, membuat Shukaku bersemangat karena sudah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi.

Permainan... baru dimulai.

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto sensei have Chara. Yang lainnya asli dari pemikiran otak bebal Nay. Nyontek drama korea dikit sih. hehehe**

**Rating**

**T**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Slight**

**SasoDei, GaaNaru, ShukaGaa**

**F4 : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori**

**Warning**

**OOC, BL, BoyXBoy, gay story, miss typos, sedikit lime mungkin?**

**Peringatan!**

**Fanfic ini hanya mengambil sedikit alur dari drama super keren BBF. Alur cerita, setting tempat, karakter, penokohan, semuanya murni dari pemikiran Nay. Jadi jangan aneh kalo nih fic beda jauh sama drama aslinya.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Deidara = 17 tahun dan duduk kelas 11. **

**Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasori, Shukaku = hampir 19 kelas 12. Jadi Mikoto ma Kushina itu lahirannya tuntu alias setahun satu. Wkwkwkwkwk**

**Chapter 3 - Hy Uchiha… My Name Is Namikaze Kyuubi**

.

..

"Shu!" panggil Kyuubi tiba-tiba, ia duduk di samping Shukaku sambil berpikir. Mengeluarkan segala kemampuan jeniusnya untuk menganalisa keadaan yang tengah di hadapi adiknya. Tidak boleh salah langkah… Kyuubi benar-benar tidak boleh salah langkah.

"Hn?" Shukaku masih santai. Merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di atas kasur.

"Bisa kau memberiku biodata para Uchiha itu?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yah! Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Kyuubi adalah mengetahui segala informasi tentang para Uchiha, dari sana… baru ia bisa menyimpulkan suatu hal dan langkah ke depan yang bisa diambilnya. Memutar keadaan, strike back!

"Aku sudah menduganya…" Shukaku merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi. "Di sini ada beberapa, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya… kau tahu kan? Mereka Uchiha…"

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. Walau bagaimana pun menjebol keamanan informasi pribadi para Uchiha memang bukan hal yang mudah. Kyuubi memang tidak butuh semuanya terlalu banyak, ia bukan ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha, terlalu cepat lima puluh tahun bagi dirinya. Ia hanya ingin membalas dendam, membalas para Uchiha yang sudah mempermainkan bahkan nyaris membunuh adik semata wayangnya.

Kyuubi menerima flashdisk dari tangan Shukaku lalu berdiri, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Duduk di kursi dan memasukkan benda kecil itu ke salah satu lubang CPU komputernya yang sudah menyala. Menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ada peringatan bahwa data dalam flashdisk itu bisa terbaca.

Kyuubi segera menggerakkan mouse dan mengatur kursor. Membuka disk F dan segera mencari data yang dibutuhkannya. Ada beberapa file di sana.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Begitu membaca name file itu, Kyuubi segera membukanya. Ia mulai membaca setiap baris kalimatnya dengan teliti. Berusaha agar tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlewat.

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Umur : 17 tahun

Kelas : XI Konoha High School International

Berambut raven, tinggi 175, berat 60, kulit putih pucat, bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku – Uchiha Mikoto. Bersikap jutek, pemimpin F4, salah satu anak yang paling disegani dan ditakuti di Konoha. Termasuk seseorang yang cuek namun memiliki hobi yang aneh. Sasuke suka membully teman-teman sekolahnya.

Penyuka tomat, selalu tampil elegan, harus dinomor satukan, tidak suka dibantah, dan suka memerintah. IQ 185, salah satu jenius yang dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus Uchiha Group.

Uchiha Group:

1000 minimarket yang ada di Konoha

100 supermarket di seluruh Jepang

Uchiha Plaza berjumlah 100 di seluruh dunia

40 perusahaan konveksi di seluruh dunia

200 pertambangan minyak di seluruh dunia

Dan Kyuubi langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, tidak sanggup membaca lebih banyak lagi kekayaan para Uchiha yang mungkin bisa menghabiskan satu atau dua lembar halaman.

Gila! Mereka sangat-sangat kaya.

"Ah, mungkin ada satu hal yang tidak tertulis di sana!" kata Shukaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di samping kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendongak dengan sorot memelas. Jangan bilang itu hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"Dia itu… selalu berlindung di ketiak kakaknya." Shukaku mendengus geli. "Sulit dipercaya bukan? Seorang Uchiha begitu bergantung pada kakaknya. Mungkin… karena selama ini ia hanya hidup dengan kakaknya saja, orangtuanya pulang setahun sekali."

Sedikit tertegun, Kyuubi mulai memaklumi kenapa si bungsu itu begitu arogan karena harta yang dimilikinya. Mungkin… di matanya dengan uang ia bisa membeli kekuasaan, segalanya.

Kyuubi segera mengenyahkan pikiran naifnya. Walau bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah manusia brengsek yang sudah menyakiti adiknya. Kyuubi segera meng-close biodata Sasuke, lalu mencari dan meng-klik file yang diberi nama Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi

Nama: Uchiha Itachi

Umur : 19

Kelas: XII Konoha High School International

Berambut raven, Tinggi 183, berat 65, kulit putih, putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku – Uchiha Mikoto, brother complex, bla-bla-bla.

Kyuubi hampir menguap saat membaca biodata Itachi, semuanya di matanya sangat membosankan. Selain IQ-nya yang ternyata mencapai 200. Berbeda 15 dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah akan meng-close file tersebut, sampai akhirnya di kalimat akhir ia menemukan satu baris kalimat yang membuatnya tertegun.

Yah… ini adalah kelemahan Uchiha Itachi…

Dan Kyuubi sadar baik dari segi fisik mau pun otak ia tidak bisa menyaingi Itachi…

Kecuali…

Ia bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan Itachi itu dengan baik dan rapi…

Sasuke bergantung pada Itachi. Tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Itachi bukan?

Sooo… sebaiknya orang pertama yang disingkirkan Kyuubi itu adalah pelindung dari si bungsu dulu.

"Well…" kata Kyuubi menyeringai iblis. Membuat Shukaku mendadak gemetar dan merasakan hawa yang kurang nyaman. Ini firasat buruk.

"A-apa? Jangan bilang kau mau memintaku-" kata Shukaku yang membaca juga kalimat yang sempat membuat Kyuubi tertarik.

"Tidak!" Kyuubi mendengus geli. "Uchiha Itachi… serahkan dia padaku. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Kyuubi yang seperti orang sinting itu membuat Shukaku semakin merinding disko. Well, ia yakin permainan Kyuubi ini bukan hanya akan membuat KHSI gempar, tapi juga menjerumuskan semua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"ITU DIAAAA! KEJAAAAAAR!"

"HAJAAAR!"

"BANTAAAAIIII!"

Setelah satu hari bolos dengan alasan demam. Hari ketiga menginjakkan kaki di sekolah Naruto mengulang peristiwa yang sama. Benar-benar de'javu. Berlarian mengelilingi sekolah berusaha menghindari kejaran masa.

Bedanya kali ini Deidara bergabung dengan para pengejarnya.

Bukan! Bukan untuk ikut menghajar Naruto.

Melainkan karena jengkel si blonde itu berlari tak berarah itu tanpa mengajaknya. Ia yang larinya jauh lebih lamban itu tersusul Suigetsu dan Kiba serta beberapa orang lainnya. Mulutnya sejak tadi terus melontarkan segala umpatan untuk sang sepupu tercinta.

Di tikungan, Deidara berhenti, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia kini bahkan sudah tertinggal para rombongan Naruto bullier. Menggerutu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka cepat sekali berlari?" dumel Deidara dengan napasnya yang terengah. "Aku jadi tidak bisa mengejar si pirang menyebalkan itu!" imbuhnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia sendiri juga berambut pirang. Jika ia memanggil si 'pirang menyebalkan', bukan kah itu bisa diartikan jamak? Dan jika memang diartikan jamak, itu artinya dirinya sendiri juga tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Arrrrgggh… harusnya aku menghajarnya saja agar dia tidak nekad masuk sekolah!" kali ini Deidara berteriak jengkel. Suaranya yang cempreng dan membahana itu sukses membuat seseorang yang sedang tiduran di dalam kelas di atas meja itu tersentak kaget dan…

Bruk! Suara orang terjatuh pun langsung menginterupsi kegiatan Deidara.

"Sialan!" maki si korban nista akibat teriakan cetar Deidara. Membuat Deidara segera menutup mulutnya saking shock.

Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya ngeri, takut bahwa suara orang itu adalah suara hantu penunggu sekolah. Apalagi di sekitarnya itu amat hening dan sepi. Tidak menyadari… ada sosok jangkung yang kini berdiri di belakangnya jengkel.

"Hantu kah?" Tanya Deidara dengan suara gemetar.

Orang di belakangnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya jengkel. Lucu sekali! Setelah dibangunkan dari tidur siangnya dengan tidak hormat, sekarang ia dianggap hantu begitu? Ckckck! Si pirang panjang di depannya ini memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kau yang hantu brengsek!" kata seorang pemuda bersuara serak itu menyela. "Siapa kau sudah berani mengganggu tidur siangku?"

Secepat mungkin Deidara berbalik. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Orang yang kini di depan Deidara pun sedikit tertegun. Terpesona pada bola mata sebiru laut yang terbuka indah –read : bego- di depannya. Seolah hendak menenggelamkan mata coklat madunya, si biru itu benar-benar amat mempesona.

"Huh!" kata Sasori mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memutar kepala. Berusaha menetralisir debaran aneh di balik dada. Ia tidak mau terpesona pada si pirang itu. "Kalau bukan gadis, sudah kuhajar kau!"

Sasori pun melangkah pergi tanpa beban, jantungnya masih saja berdegup tak karuan, perasaannya mendadak kacau tak tertahan. Entah mengapa? Ia merasa hari ini menjadi hari paling indah sedunia. Belum pernah ia melihat 'gadis' secantik si pirang tadi. Sasori tanpa sadar bersiul pelan, Meninggalkan Deidara yang semakin terbelalak karena kata-kata pemuda itu.

He-hei!

Barusan dia bilang apa?

Gadis?

Sasori menganggap Deidara itu seorang gadis.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI! BRENGSEK!" teriak Deidara akhirnya. Tidak terima karena gendernya dipertanyakan. Enak saja! Walau cantik begini, Deidara itu kan lelaki sejati.

Sementara Sasori yang sudah terlanjur berbunga-bunga sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Deidara, jangankan menghiraukan, mendengar saja tidak.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Bruak!

Tepat saat berbelok, Naruto menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdorong mundur walau tidak sampai jatuh. Naruto cepat-cepat memasang kuda-kuda, emosinya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Jantungnya yang sudah berdebar cepat dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras disekujur tubuhnya itu seolah dikejar waktu. Naruto sedang tidak punya banyak waktu.

Lain Naruto, lain Sasuke. Ia justru memasang wajah datar lalu menyeringai saat melihat si blonde, menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali lalu mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Menatap sosok berkeringat di depannya meremehkan.

"Berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek!"

Buk!

Satu tendangan Naruto bisa di tahan Sasuke, tendangan itu langsung mengarah ke pipi kanan wajah super tampannya. Sasuke yang sudah lebih siaga itu menarik kaki Naruto lalu kemudian memutarnya ke atas. Naruto yang tidak siap kakinya patah langsung melompat-memutar lalu mendarat dengan selamat.

"Ahh… kau hanya bisa mengerahkan pasukanmu. Takut melawanku… sialan?" Naruto mencibir. Ia mendelik pada orang-orang di belakangnnya yang mendadak berhenti berlari. Segan saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan mereka.

"Takut?" beo Sasuke terhina. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu terkekeh. "Aku raja, dan terlalu mulia untuk menghadapi manusia sampah sepertimu. Men-ji-ji-kan!" imbuhnya semakin sombong.

Walau tersinggung Naruto tetap ikut terkekeh, berusaha tidak terbawa suasana yang semakin panas. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke langsung ada fungsinya juga. Ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar dari kejaran manusia-manusia yang kini sudah punya hobi baru. mengejar dan membullinya.

"Aish… itu alasan yang sering dilontarkan para pengecut!" Naruto semakin memanasi. Ia tahu sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah mulai terbakar. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi Sasuke pasti akan lebih marah padanya. "Ayo… lawan aku."

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah Namikaze!" Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di samping kanan Sasuke mulai bicara. Berusaha menengahi. Tidak mau si blonde itu terus-terusan dibully. Sekalipun raut lega di wajahnya memang cukup kentara. Ia senang karena si blonde ternyata tidak apa-apa. Luka-lukanya kemarin itu tidak terlalu parah. Malahan sudah bisa masuk sekolah. "Pergilah ke kelasmu!"

"Gaara!" desis Sasuke murka. Ia mendelik dan meng-glare Gaara tidak suka. Gaara bergeming, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan sorot datarnya, sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto menuruti perintahnya.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Ia senang karena di antara F4, masih ada orang waras seperti Gaara. tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang kini menggeram jengkel, Naruto bersiul-siul lalu berjalan santai melewatinya, berbisik merdu di telinga Gaara sekilas mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah! Ini kedua kalinya Gaara menolongnya bukan?

"Dan kalian… kembali ke kelas, ini waktunya jam pelajaran!" kata Gaara dingin. Membuat semua orang yang hendak mengejar Naruto lagi itu bergidik ngeri. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menuruti perintah sang Sabaku.

Sasuke diam saja, ia berbalik lalu menatap Gaara aneh. Tidak menghiraukan Itachi di sisinya yang lain itu sedang bersandar ke dinding sambil menonton sesuatu di i-padnya. Memasang handsfree agar hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar suara dari i-pad itu.

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ditonton Itachi?

Yups! Itu adalah salah satu video bokep dari actrees idolanya. Mikabi…

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke aneh. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap intens sang Sabaku muda. "Kau berbeda…"

"Ini sudah waktunya jam pelajaran Sasuke." Gaara yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya sendiri menjawab seadanya. Berusaha tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya. Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke curiga dan semakin banyak bertanya, memojokannya. "Mereka harus masuk kelas."

"Ga-"

"Sasuke!" potong Itachi yang ternyata masih bisa menguping pembicaraan SasuGaa yang menguarkan atmosfir tidak enak. Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh pada Itachi yang masih menunduk menatap i-padnya. "Gaara benar, bully si pirang saat jam istirahat saja."

"Tapi Itachi-"

"Mereka… adalah calon pembantu kita Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil menghela napas, "Para calon kacung Uchiha Group!" imbuhnya sadis.

"Dan Uchiha… sama sekali tidak membutuhkan kacung yang bodoh! Perusahaan kita bisa rugi. Jadi… biarkan mereka belajar jika memang waktunya belajar. Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua juga kan?"

Kalah telak! Walau sering memperbudak Itachi, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah bisa membantah kata-katanya. Itachi… selalu mengutarakan hal bijak namun bisa diterimanya. Membuat Sasuke tidak punya lagi alasan untuk membantah.

"Yasudahlah! Kita juga kembali ke kelas!" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Walau jengkel, ia tetap menuruti pendapat Itachi dan Gaara.

Well… sekali pun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakuinya…

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sudah memasukan seluruh buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel, siap berlari saat melihat gerombolan Suigetsu sudah berkumpul dan saling berbisik hendak mulai membully. Begitu Asuma hendak keluar, Naruto segera melangkah menghampirinya, membuat si guru killer itu sedikit mengernyit karena tingkahnya.

Melihat itu Sui hanya tersenyum jengkel, ia memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya agar berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka mulai membuntuti Naruto yang keluar dari kelas. Ikut berlari mengejarnya saat Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya, menubruk setiap orang yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

Bruk!

Saat berbelok, lagi-lagi Naruto harus menabrak seseorang. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang hari ini sudah dua kali menabrak orang, dan sialnya... ia selalu saja menabrak orang yang sama. Orang yang paling harus bertanggung jawab karena insiden pembulliannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menabrakku sih?" tanya Naruto jengkel. Ia mendengus saat Sui cs kembali menghentikan pengejaran mereka. "Kalo memang naksir bilang saja!" imbuhnya narsis. Membuat Itachi yang berdiri di samping Sasuke itu langsung mengambil selangkah mundur, ia menatap Naruto sengit.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mencibir saat melihat tingkah Itachi yang mendadak lebih ekspresif. Tapi hanya sedetik, sebelum Sasuke berkata, "Kau tahu, kau itu orang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat." Ia mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik dari saku jasnya lalu menyemprotkannya pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto bersin-bersin.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menyukai makhluk aneh sepertimu? Lagipula... kita sama-sama lelaki." Sasuke mendesis jijik. "Dan... sekali pun harus homo, tentunya aku pilih-pilih dan hanya cocok dengan orang yang sepadan." Imbuhnya sambil sedetik melirik Itachi.

Itachi yang mulai mengalami alarm **gay incest syndrom** itu semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Tidak berminat dengan hubungan sesama jenis apalagi incest. Itachi masih menaruh minat besar pada Mikabi. Ia bahkan sudah ada rencana liburan musim panas kali ini akan mengajaknya berkencan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, ya?" Naruto tersinggung. Walau dia tidak tertarik pada Sasuke dan sadar diri kedudukkan mereka memang tidak sepadan, tetap saja ia merasa direndahkan. "Wajah brengsekmu itu memang cocok dengan kelakuanmu."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada kakakmu sendiri."

Grep!

Mendengar celotehan Naruto tanpa sadar Itachi naik pitam, tidak berpikir dua kali, ia langsung melayangkan kaki kanannya hendak menendang wajah Naruto. Tapi dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat, seseorang menangkap kakinya, bibir tipisnya menyeringai sambil memasang wajah setan andalannya.

"Hati-hati dengan tingkahmu Ita-chan!" kata pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan itu sambil menggeleng sok prihatin. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya saat Itachi menarik kembali kakinya, menatapnya horor karena masih tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

A-apa dia bilang?

Ita-chan?

"Siapa kau?" bentak Itachi marah. Ia menatap si orange itu nyalang, ia sudah sangat bernafsu. Bernafsu untuk membunuh orang di depannya itu. Sementara Sasuke, hanya diam tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya, sekalipun tidak dapat dipungkirinya, ia memang sedikit speechless karena ada orang yang bisa menangkap tendangan Itachi.

"Introduce myself..." pemuda itu tersenyum sok ramah. "My name is Namikaze Kyuubi."

Hening!

"Aku gay... dan aku adalah penggemar beratmu sejak dulu, mulai hari ini... kau menjadi kekasihku, Ita-chan."

Kedip

Kedip

Ked-

"KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA?!" teriak Itachi dengan wajahnya yang semakin menatap Kyuubi horror. Ia mengambil langkah mundur saat Kyuubi berusaha mendekat. "Menjauh dariku, brengsek."

"Honey..."

"KUBILANG MENJAUH DARIKU! AAAARGGGGGHHH!"

Dan Kyuubi, hanya tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Itachi lari tunggang langgang menjauh darinya, tidak peduli pada semua orang yang hanya menatapnya aneh bercampur kaget. Tidak ada yang menyangka memang bahwa seorang Itachi... ternyata adalah homophobia akut.

"Well..." kata Kyuubi, kali ini ia menatap Sasuke sinis. Ditatap dengan sorot sedemikian membunuh, tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludah ngeri. Hatinya mengutuk Itachi yang memilih melarikan diri, meninggalkan dirinya menghadapi iblis di depannya ini. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke tetap diam, ia hanya menatap Kyuubi datar. Berusaha tidak terlihat takut.

"Aku akan membalasmu dan orang-orangmu itu."

"..."

"This is new fair games." Kyuubi menyeringai, ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu menarik kerah baju Naruto. Menyeretnya yang langsung dibuntuti oleh Shukaku.

**Tebese**

**Oke, di chap ini Nay udah panjangin banget loh. Jadi jangan pada protes yooo... hehehe.**

**THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : **

**urfan, AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks, naabaka, alma . blue, Jisung Hwang, Euishifujoshi, Riza, Baka Mamarthy, dhea . namikaze10, tiwi, namikaze miku, Akira Naru-desu, Yamaguchi Akane, TheBrownEyes'129, Vermthy, Guest(3),Calico Neko, reincanz anquezz, stefarakyuuchan, Qhii0110, Reviewer Nyasar, 7D, MyLullaby's, Billaster, Iians Troui, Guest(2),**

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, Amach cie cerry blossom,Neroritsu, mae and jae-chan, kinana, ana . karina . 12576, Augesteca, devilojoshi, Rizuki is stupid Uchiha, NiMin Shippers, Frilia269, Azure'czar, Wookie, Malachan12, who am I, Sung so joon, who am I, ceve, Namikaze Hikari, Toples kaca, ukkychan, 989seohye, Astri407, Karin Vulpecula Bluesky, RaFa LLight S . N amega futteiru, Kiyomi Hikari, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, LaChoco Latte, **

**IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, Achiez, aya-chan, Sasunaruchan, Guest(1), Dee chan - tik, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, miszshanty05, madness break, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Nametaku, himawari . wia, Icha Clalu Bhgia, tsamadzah**

Balesan review:

**Akira Naru-Desu bilang, ia lagi suka sama pair GaaNaru, apa Nay minat bikin ff pair mereka**? Nay udah bikin kok. Tapi GaaNaruko. Hehehe

**Salam kenal juga Malachan, Jisung Hwang, **

**Sasuke kok kayaknya lebih lemah dari Naruto? **No body perfect Minna. Nay di fic ini gak ada sosok yg sempurna. Itachi aja yg sayang adik sama kuat banget punya kelemahan. hehehe

**Yamaguchi Akane tanya, chara di sini sinting2 gak? Dia maunya banyak adegan anehnya.** Oh, kalo itu tergantung tingkat kewarasan Nay pas nulisnya aja. Hehehe. Makasih udah bilang fic Nay bagus2.

**Pertanyaan dari TheBrowneyes'129 My Lovely Uke dilanjut gak**? Mph... kayaknya sih dilanjut, tapi gak tau kapan? Soalnya Nay lagi keseringan kena WB. Hehe

**Reincanz anquezz say: alurnya kayaknya kecepetan**. Aduh, kalo masalah itu kan objektif ya? Kalo biasa baca yg perchapnya panjang2 emang pasti mikir gitu. Soalnya kan fic Nay itu dijatah perchapnya paling banyak 3k. Kecuali yg The Kings Of Uzumaki Kingdom mungkin. Hehehe

**Panjangin ceritanya dong**. Ini udah Nay panjangin loh

**Gaara kayak Ji hoo? **Emang iya. Hehe

**Kapan Sasu suka Naru?** Ngh... Nay belum tau. Kayaknya ini fic bakalan agak panjang. Nay gak mau buru2. Lagian kan rated T. Jadi nyantai. Hahahaha

**Untuk saran dari MyLullaby's,** Kyuubi kan emang masuk sekolah Naruto and bantu ngelawan F4. Tapi kalo buat punya alat2 aneh rasanya Nay malah inget ficnya Kak KucingPerak. Hehehe. Untuk itu mungkin Nay gak pake. Soalnya di sini Kyuubi jenius pun bukan ilmuwan. Hohoho

**Iians Troui akhirnya bisa review**... hehehe. Ini emang rate T and mungkin kapan2 ada lime. Mungkin. Hohoho

**Makasih buat Guest yg udah jelasin masalah bento itu. Nay baru ngerti. Hehe. Itachi OOC? **Ngh... di sini lebih OOC lagi. Hahaha

**Neroritsu ask : Apa perusahaan Namikaze bisa lebih besar dari Uchiha?** Ngh... kayaknya enggak deh. Soalnya di ff ini Nay berusaha banget pengen nekenin real worldnya, jadi gak terlalu absurd. Secara Uchiha kaya banget sedangkan Minato Cuma punya travel. Jadi Uchiha tetep yg terkaya. Hehe

**Kinana say : aura semenya pada kurang kerasa. Ngh**? Di sini kan emang scene SN masih pada dikit2. Nay mau nonjolin karakter agak kesusahan, soalnya kebatas sama jumlah worldnya. Huahahaha. Mau manjangin lagi rasanya kok males banget ya?

Scene shukagaa apa bakalan kocak? Ngh... belum tau. Kita liat nanti. Apa kiba jadi temennya Naru? Kayaknya di sini enggak deh. Apa Kushina ma Mikoto fujoshi? Itu juga enggak. Kan jarang2 gitu ada orang yang seneng anaknya jadi gay kan Kinana? Hehehe.

**Buat devilojoshi, oh, yg jun pyo kecelakaan itu**? Gak bakalan ada kayaknya. Nay kan berusaha banget walo judul sama ma inti alur sama, tapi gak sampe runtutan ceritanya juga sama. Jadi semua yg ada di BBF asli 80% gak bakalan ada di fic ini. Hehe. Kalo untuk trio pecinta F4 kayaknya gak ada juga. Hahaha

**Salam kenal juga Rizuki is stupid Uchiha, Sasuke dinistain kalo udah ada Kyuubi. Hahaha**

**Azure'czar minta ni fic jangan genre hurt. Tenaaaang. Gak kok. Hehehe**

**Wookie,** buat fic Nay yg lain selama belum ada warning DISCONTINUE pasti ada harapan dilanjut. Hehehe

**Malachan12** salam kenal juga say. Hehe

**Who am I ask : yg pertama bikin F4 siapa**? Kayaknya udah dibahas di chap sebelumnya kan? Yg bikin Sasuke.

**Kapan Sasu cemburu sama GaaNaru? **Nay belum tau. Kan mereka masih saling benci. Hehe

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo,** di sini gak ada scene Naruto disuruh dirape, pada takut ama dia. Hahahaa. Kalo masalah kenapa Kyuubi gak suka Uchiha, alasannya kan Uchiha ngebully Naruto.

**To IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku**, ini kan cerita YAOI say, ato BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, CowokXCowok. Jadi emang dari pairingnya aja kan udah ketauan yg pacaran cowok sama cowok lagi.

**For Achiez,** WB alias Writers Block itu artinya bisa dibilang penulis yg kehilangan inspirasi.

**Dee chan – tik,** aku udah biasa dicipok Naru, jadi gak ngefeel ma Sai. Hohoho

**Apa dichap selanjutnya Naruto masih dibully**? Masih dong. Kalo gak dibully nanti ending. Hahaha

**Kyuubi awalnya sekolah di mana?** Dia dapet beasiswa di London

**Apa GaaNaru bakalan jadi deket**? Pasti dong. Hehehe

**Himawari . ria tanya, apa Namikaze group bakalan bangkrut**? Gak kok. Mungkin? Hehe

**Deidara kok kesannya lembek?** Oh, belum kok. Hehe

**Kalo di BBF asli kan ibunya Junpyo yang jahat, di sini siapa?** Oh, di sini kan para orangtua gak bakalan terlalu ikut campur. Lagian ini fic ringan, jadi problemnya pun gak berat2. hehe

Betewe, beberapa readers ada yg bilang fic ini reviewnya udah rame, jangan lari dari tanggung jawab dong! Aduh, gini ya minna. Nay itu punya fic multichip bukan ini doang. Tiap fic punya readersnya sendiri yg masing2 juga pengen dilanjut. Meski Nay juga gak bisa ngelanjut semua sama rata sih. Muahahahahaa. Tapi-tapi kan Nay juga punya kesibukan di dunia real #ngeles. Intinya sih, Nay bakalan berusaha nyelesain fic ini, walo postingnya telat.

Yosh! Ini balesan buat semua review. Yg gak kesebut namanya, itu artinya pertanyaan kalian juga ditanyain sama minna yg lain. Kalo ada yg gak kejawab Nay mohon maaf. Soalnya ini udah ngabisin lebih dari 800world. Hahaha

Makasih reviewnya semua... jangan bosen ngasih review ya, biar Nay juga makin semangat ngelanjutnya.

**Mind to Review?**

**RnR peliiiis?**


End file.
